


锤基如尼文系列6Kaunan·龙息

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 锤基如尼文系列第六弹，用24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新第六个字母Kaunan，所象征的元素是火，代表力量与能力是法师基跑去杀魔龙锤毫无意外地被对方吃干抹净的故事～





	锤基如尼文系列6Kaunan·龙息

Kaunan·龙息  
魔龙锤×法师基

在阿斯加德，每个法师成年之时都必须用向世人证明自己的确具备踏上更高深艰涩的魔法研习之路的能力。具体的证明方式没有明确规定，好让每个法师都能一展所长。他们中有些人会选择发明一个前所未有的强大咒语，有些人会选择找寻并带回一件传说中的神奇法器，有些人则会选择用各种神秘药材调配一剂威力无穷的魔法药剂……  
看看，都是些多么无趣，多么平庸的尝试啊。洛基不由得对此嗤之以鼻。而他，他在很早之前就做出了决定——他要杀死一条魔龙，把它那丑陋可笑的大脑袋斩下来带到大家面前，告诉这群庸人们，这才是未来的九界第一法师该有的水平。  
可惜的是，他翻遍的所有书本和周围的人都告诉他，龙这种古老强大的魔法生物早就从这个世界上消失了。他年少时期见过的那条翩然翱翔于逶迤群山之上，通体遍布金银相间的盾形鳞甲，扇翅间会向大地降下雷霆闪电的巨龙不过是他的想象。或者说，是洛基的又一个谎言。  
血统带来的轻贱和猜忌陪伴他度过成长过程中的大部分时间，即便如此他高傲的心灵还是无法习惯这样的无故排挤。而那头让他饱受奚落与嘲笑的巨龙成了他长久以来怨恨发泄的出口，他无数次在梦中凝视那双隐藏在暴风与乌云之后的眼睛，大如湖泊的双眸一只亮蓝如闪电，一只澄金如琥珀，映照在其中的是自己渺小的倒影。  
或许他没有胜算，但成功后可能获得的荣耀让他一点都不在乎自己是否会葬身龙口。只有巨龙的脑袋才能让那群人相信他，崇拜他……不，最好是畏惧他。想到这里，他露出了微笑。  
这微笑牵动了他嘴角的伤口，让他从模糊的回忆中清醒过来。回想自己昏迷前的场景，他唯一记得的是一道长长的火焰，高热的金红色火舌足以融化朝他撞来的巨大雪崩和厚厚的冰层，却没有灼伤他分毫。火焰掀起的热浪将他裹挟着冲进山体，幸运的是落地时除了一点擦伤外他竟毫发无损。  
这里像是一个天然的火山口，可是他感觉不到热量。头顶是风雪弥漫的灰白天空，耳边能听到从融化的岩石间传来的风声，以及岩浆燃烧流淌时发出的声响。除此之外，还有一阵阵熟悉又陌生的雷鸣……  
龙息！他混沌的脑海中突然蹦出这样一个词，不顾伤痛强撑着坐起了身子，立刻就看到了那条一直叫他魂牵梦绕的金白色巨龙。  
这次离得更近，看得也更清楚。它就在他的头顶盘旋，每鼓动一次它那闪着电光的双翼，风雪就小一分，很快就止歇了。而巨龙也注意到了他注视的目光，突然收起双翅，直直地冲进山口沸腾的熔岩之中，溅起一阵冲天火光。他还没来得及叫出声，就看见一个矫健的身影从漫天火雨中飞跃而出，稳稳地落在了他面前。  
这是一个浑身赤裸的精壮男子，五官英挺，身材魁梧，完美得如一尊活生生的神明塑像。他一头金发被火光衬得炫目，一直垂到肩头，右耳还编着一撮老式的战士发辫。  
洛基甚至不用刻意去查看男人四肢与腰间残留的金白色鳞甲，他认得那双眼睛。一只是天空与海洋的颜色，像涌动的潮水一般热烈而充满激情，另一只却像凝固的琥珀，沉静得仿佛封存了千万年的时光。  
这两只眼睛一眨不眨地和他对视了几秒钟，然后那张看起来再成熟不过的脸上突然蹦出一个灿烂至极的单纯笑容。  
男人猛地一下就扑了上来，像条看见主人的金毛大狗一样，一把将他扑倒在地，用毛茸茸的脑袋开心地在他怀里蹭阿蹭。  
“这……怎么回事？”被一个没穿衣服的大男人压在地上又亲又抱，对洛基来说也是头一回。“你是……”  
“终于……你……”男人嘴里开心地念叨着什么。他的声音低沉而富有磁性，可是语气一点儿都不稳重。洛基逐渐听出他说得都是些早已过时的古语，博学如他也只能勉强听懂几个词。“……雷电……你……宝物……”  
“我是雷霆之神托尔，而你是我看中的宝物。”洛基听到搂着他的男人这样大声宣布道。  
金色的火光从托尔按在他身上的双手之间蔓延开来，瞬间点燃了他宽大的黑色法袍，却一点没伤着底下肌肤。洛基睁大眼睛，惊讶地注视着这古老而精妙的火焰魔法，甚至忘记了害怕。看得出来托尔故意让火焰烧得很慢，跃动的火苗仿佛两只无形的大手，一条一条地撕碎他的所有衣物，露出下面洁白如雪的美丽胴体。  
随着法师长袍被龙炎吞噬殆尽，衣袋里藏着的一大堆瓶瓶罐罐和法器全叮叮哐哐地掉在了地上。托尔一低头吻在了洛基的嘴唇上，那力道比起亲吻更像是撕咬。  
没办法，小法师的嘴唇含在口中的味道太好了，软软的，冰冰的，口腔里面却又热又湿，柔滑的粉舌虽然刚进入时非常僵硬，但略一挑逗，马上就软化下来，本能地勾住着他的舌尖。唇角的伤口被他们激烈的动作撕扯开，渗出血来。可洛基全然不顾，吻到深处甚至伸手抱住男人的脖颈，主动吐出舌头与他在唇齿间纠缠。  
托尔愉悦地闭着双眼，享受着洛基突如其来的热情回应，没注意到他左手的异动。而这时，他的手指已经悄悄摸到了散落在地上的某样东西……  
“嗯？”腹部传来的细微刺痛让托尔停下了亲吻的动作，低头竟看见左腰上扎进了一把银亮的小刀。  
“我发过誓，我一定会杀了你的。”刚刚还在和他热吻的黑发男人正喘息着，拔出偷袭的暗器，毫不犹豫地举起来打算再给他来上一刀。男人却毫不费力地就一手擒住他胡乱挥舞的手腕，匕首“当啷”一声跌落在了一旁。  
“放手，混蛋！你这……畜生……”卸下武装的小法师不停挣扎叫骂着，彻底扔掉接吻时的温顺伪装。托尔对此却并不在意，他随手抹了两把伤口的血迹，拿到眼前看了看，竟放下手对捅伤他的人露出了一脸憨厚的傻笑。  
不是他硬要在这种情况下心猿意马，但看看眼前这个人类，他自以为凶狠地瞪着那双绿宝石般闪闪发光的莹润双眸，眼角涌出的点点泪光却让这表情变得格外楚楚可怜。他脸颊上象牙色的白皙肌肤透出一股若隐若现的潮红，被吻得红肿的嫣红薄唇恶狠狠地吐出威胁的话语，手上却只有一把刚能划破人外皮的小匕首。当真可爱极了。  
托尔的笑容反而让洛基疑惑了起来，但嘴上依然逞强道：“你再敢……再敢对我做那种事，我就杀了你！”这故作凶狠的声音落在男人耳里却别有一番风味，反而觉得更刺激兽欲。小法师看上去好像有点不开心？是受伤了，还是饿了？他想了想，举起沾着血迹的那只手，一把塞进洛基嘴里。  
“你……嗯！”骂声被堵在嘴里，洛基刚准备一口咬住他突然入侵的手指，却在舌尖上尝到了一股火热甘甜的奇妙滋味。新鲜的龙血比口腔的温度高上几分，散发着温暖的热气，虽然有些血液的咸涩，但从中源源不断涌来的强大魔力冲淡了血液的咸腥味，只有直达神经与脊髓的美妙快感刺激着大脑。他不由自主地吞咽吮吸着这神奇的液体，眼神逐渐迷离失神，身子也开始发热，舒服地放松了下来。  
“唔……好喝……”他双唇微启，从嫣红的唇瓣中伸出那条娇小的粉舌，卖力地舔舐着他的伸进来的每根手指，连晶亮的唾液溢出嘴角都浑然不觉。  
看到小法师已经沉浸在快感之中，托尔咧嘴一笑，张嘴吻上了他的胸口，锋利的犬齿一下勾住他小巧的乳珠。胸前传来的清晰痛感让洛基瞬间从晕乎乎的温热快感中清醒过来，僵在原地不敢乱动。可是他并没有用力咬下去，只是好奇似的轻轻地拉扯着娇嫩的乳头，舌尖灵活地顶弄着已经微微发硬的乳尖，像是在仔细研究这龙类所没有的奇妙器官。  
“别，别咬……会痛……”洛基低声道，一边想推开他的在胸前乱啃的脑袋，不想另一只乳头也被托尔捉在了手里。他的手掌宽厚温暖，指尖还留有一些没有变化完全的细小鳞片，随着他的搓弄不停挤压摩擦着充血的乳珠，别样的刺激让他不由得轻呼一声，浓密的睫毛颤抖着覆上双目，秀美苍白的脸颊上也泛起阵阵红晕。  
他的左手也没闲着，一下捏洛基他精瘦的小腹肌肉，在他纤细白皙的腰间揉捏起来，好像十分喜欢这种柔滑温软的触感。  
“啊……唔嗯……”因潜心修行多年来清心寡欲的身体，对这样粗暴直接的爱抚实在是没有什么抵抗力。洛基只觉得自己浑身都是敏感地带，随便一逗弄就热得要命，手脚发软。口里发出的呻吟好像也有些不对劲，完全不像在拒绝，反而像是在向这头猥亵地抚弄着他身体的魔龙求欢。一定是龙血的原因……他模糊地想着，绝不承认自己的身体这么轻易地就被挑起了情欲。  
巨龙化成的男人好像格外贪恋他双乳的滋味，用舌尖反复扫过那圈深红的乳晕，又用力地吮吸了几口，直到那小小的乳头在他口中被折磨得再次软化下来才松口，换另一边继续吸咬，一路在洛基洁白的胸口留下大片湿乎乎的水痕和好几处明显的淤青。  
“啊……轻，轻点……啊！”虽然叫声中已经带了哭腔，但洛基并没有真的去阻拦男人的侵犯动作，反而用自己的双手揽住他的头抱在胸前，让他把两边红点都好好照顾到。  
这时，托尔的手从小腹一路向后滑至白嫩的臀部，握住那两团又软又有弹性的臀瓣又摸又掐。优美圆滑的臀线瞬间被揉成波浪的形状，随着他手指的动作上下弹跳。  
“啊……不要！那里……”洛基无力地摇晃着头，口中不停地哀叫着，上身还挺着被托尔啃咬着的胸膛，下身又配合地扭动起屁股，将细嫩的臀肉紧紧压在他张开的指间晃动，顾不上坚硬的鳞甲划在皮肤上留下一道道浅浅的血痕。  
这时托尔终于放过了他被吸得红肿不堪的双乳，转而将头埋在他的双腿之间，舔弄了几下已经挺翘起来的花茎，一口含住茎身前端吸咬起来。  
“嗯……啊……”托尔的对花茎爱抚全凭本能的驱使，毫无技巧可言，锋锐的牙齿不时撞上龟头下方那处最敏感的地带，带来一阵阵强近乎疼痛的猛烈刺激，让洛基既亢奋又煎熬，只能皱起眉头低低呻吟着。托尔感受到了他下身的不满，于是放缓了吞吐的动作，尽量用舌头和嘴唇挤压敏感脆弱的茎身，并开始有节奏地舔舐吮吸淌水的铃口。  
“我……不行了……啊！”越来越多的快感在花茎上聚集，蔓延到正被他口舌逗弄着的囊袋，慢慢由下身扩散到全身。洛基含着泪喘息着，十指紧紧扣在男人金色的发丝间。心跳逐渐加快，花茎下端连着大腿内侧的肌肉因为被吮吸的快感而放松着，与此同时臀部和腹部的肌肉却绷得紧紧的。这样的姿势很容易感受到高潮逐渐积聚强烈的快感，不一会儿他就大叫着伸直双腿，浑身颤抖着在托尔口中射精了。  
一大股白浊的精液冲入口中，托尔也愣了一下，好奇地砸吧了一下嘴，却觉得人类的体液气味过于淡了，又趴上去想从里面吸出更多。  
“呜……不要……”洛基呻吟着想合上腿，却浑身虚软，没有办法阻止托尔在花茎上吞吃的小动作。发泄过后的他还沉浸在余韵之中，龟头仍然十分敏感，一点点的触碰就能让他再挤出一小股稀薄的精液，然后全落入了托尔的口中。他就这样继续压榨着洛基的花茎，直到它彻底软了下来，再流不出任何东西。  
洛基这时已经被弄得半晕过去了，无力地朝他张开着白嫩修长的双腿，软软垂下的花茎涨得通红，小腹上湿漉漉得满是汗水唾液和他自己的精斑。大腿内侧的细腻肌肤上，则是托尔双手搭在上面掐出的大片红痕，看上去凄惨极了。  
但是，这对龙这种体力超好的生物来说，刚刚这场把洛基累得半死不活的爱抚只是一个小小的前戏，要做的还多着呢。  
托尔安慰似的用粗糙的手掌摸了摸洛基被泪水与汗水打湿的面颊，接着便又俯下身，抬起他的一双长腿，拨开雪白两团的臀瓣，露出藏在双丘之中的粉嫩花穴。小巧的穴口被汗液和淌下的精液泡得湿透，在他的注视下羞涩地紧缩着穴壁。他将头凑了过去，先是用鼻尖在穴口周围的嫩肉上蹭了蹭，让穴口处充满自己的气味，这才用舌尖顶开颤抖的穴肉，一下一下戳刺起来。  
“啊！”后庭传来的刺激让洛基绷直了身子，穴口的嫩肉也跟着缩了一缩。托尔灵巧舌尖按在他下身湿润的入口处，浅浅地抽插着，只觉得温暖厚实的肉壁一下子围了上来，紧紧包裹着插入的舌尖，那舒爽的触感让托尔早就挺翘的下体隐隐胀痛起来。他干脆地结束了舔弄的动作，右手扶起自己涨红的肉棒，只想立刻撞进这诱人的小穴干个痛快。  
“等等！不行，你不能就这么进去！”虎头蛇尾的前戏让洛基预感不妙，赶紧睁开双眼。即便眼前一片水气朦胧，他仍然可以看到他手中性器的那非人大小的尺寸和可怖的形状。而这可怕的庞然大物一会儿就要插进他细窄柔嫩的后穴里操弄起来了！光是想想就吓得洛基一身冷汗，当即大声喊停。  
托尔并没有理会他的呼叫声，提起肉棒就往小穴里撞去。  
“啊啊啊！痛……出去！快出去！”洛基仰头哭喊着，感觉后门已经被他硕大的性器被撕裂了。但实际上，因为小穴太过紧致，托尔粗壮的肉棒才够刚刚捅进一小段，里面干涩逼仄的穴道让他们都很难受。  
托尔不解地挠了挠头，低头看着洛基因疼痛而扭曲的苍白面容，心头一紧。虽然下身胀得厉害，还是听话地退了出去。  
“呼……哈……”洛基瘫在他身下喘了几下，一睁眼又看到托尔心急火燎的眼神，顿时一阵头疼。不过为了双方都好，他只能自己先做试试。  
“别看了……”虽然私处早已被看光了，但一贯的矜傲让他在托尔灼热的目光中感到十分不自在。洛基在他的帮助下翻过身来，用上身着地的姿势趴跪在地上，撑着打颤的双腿，向后挺起圆润的翘臀，将花穴的美景全展露在他面前。刚刚被粗暴的插入摩擦得充血的小小穴口看得托尔双眼发直，差点忍不住又想扑上去。  
“等等！……会受伤的……让我自己来……”洛基赶紧出声制止道，伸手凌空虚划了几个冰系咒文，只见一道白光闪过，他的指尖凭空出现一小块莹蓝的冰晶。这冰晶大约拇指大小，还冒着丝丝寒气。  
他轻咬下唇，将臀部向后翘起，一只手捏住冰晶，另一只手掰开自己的臀瓣，用指尖将冰晶慢慢塞进粉嫩的小穴里。穴口立刻饥渴地张口含住冰晶，慢慢吞进穴道深处。穴道里火热的体温将卡在肠道里的冰晶一点点融化，冰凉的液体有些顺着穴道流进了花穴深处，有的则被蠕动的穴肉又向外推了出去，花蜜般的透明汁液从他不停开合着的粉嫩穴口涌出，顺着他的屁股和大腿淌下。  
“啊……嗯……”洛基压抑着呻吟，慢慢收缩着穴壁，一边用指尖揉擦着湿润的穴口，一边重复着把冰晶向里面塞的动作。这样重复了几次之后，紧缩的穴口终于慢慢放松下来，勉强可以塞进三根手指。  
虽然洛基觉得这润滑还远远不够，但托尔早就被欲火冲击地失去了耐心，满眼只剩那白花花的臀肉，还有中间那枚不停开合着邀请他进入的湿润花穴。当下一声低吼，粗壮的性器一下撞开半闭的穴口，冲进了柔嫩的红芯中。  
“啊啊啊——”这个姿势的冲撞毫无缓冲的余地，洛基被撞得向前扑倒，屁股却还被一双大手钳制着贴在托尔的腰前，承受着他激烈的顶弄。  
即使穴道有好好润滑过，湿滑的穴肉减少了一部分摩擦的力度，托尔的尺寸对与人类而言还是太过巨大，更可怕的是那在他体内肆意妄为的火热肉棒上竟也有残留下来的细小鳞片，硬硬地刮擦着敏感的穴肉，带来痛苦与快乐并存的奇妙快感。  
“呜……”洛基低低地抽泣着，汗水浸透了一头乌黑的半长卷发，散乱地贴在不停起伏着的裸背上。他双颊绯红，满脸泪水，额头无力地抵在地面上，高翘的臀部和后腰随着他的抽插前后摇晃着，光滑紧实的臀肉和托尔胯部在剧烈的撞击中发出清脆的声响。  
托尔舒服地眯起双眼，享受着湿软的穴肉包裹着他的硕大吞咽蠕动的温暖触感，抽送的动作越来越大，狠狠操干着身下的黑发男人。男人穴口的嫩肉充血成妖艳的媚红色，甚至会被性器拔插的动作带出穴口，溅出几滴晶莹的汁水。  
“啊……啊……”娇小的花穴早已被肉棒反复的抽插顶弄得湿滑酥麻，渐渐滋生出舒爽的快意，驱散了肉壁被粗暴侵犯的疼痛。他的穴道渐渐习惯了这种感觉，每次被插到花芯深处，洛基就控制不住地浑身颤抖，直感到没有被撞击到的敏感部位瘙痒难耐。  
“那里……插我那里……”他的呻吟声越来越大，甚至没注意到自己究竟在喊着些什么，只虚弱地扭动着布满撞击的红印的臀部，想要粗大的性器干到最深处，直到里面的空虚全被填满。  
洛基意乱情迷的浪叫声让托尔愈发兴奋，很快就在他突然加大的呻吟声中找到了那处藏在穴道深处的敏感地带，毫不犹豫地对准那里迅速冲撞了起来。  
“啊！……嗯嗯……”花穴似乎一下被捅到了底，结合出热得要命，洛基仰头发出一声高亢的哭叫，后庭传来的热流刺激着小腹一并收缩。肿胀的花茎抖动了几下，喷出一股粘稠的白液，滴滴答答地落在地上，瞬间被高温蒸发干净。  
托尔适时地停下了抽插的动作，停在高潮中痉挛的小穴里，等待穴肉脆弱的颤动慢慢放缓，才搂着洛基的胸膛将他从地上抱了起来。  
“唔……”他半闭着一双翠眸，眼眶通红，黑密的睫毛上挂着两滴珠泪，嫣红的嘴唇微张着吐出甜美的喘息，唇角的血痕早已干涸，又被泪水与津液在下颌上冲出几道淡粉色的印记。  
人类确实是一种脆弱而美丽的生物啊……托尔一边想着，一边把男人虚软的身子又往怀里搂了搂，轻嗅着他发丝与后颈处传来的清幽香气，欣喜地闻到其中还混杂着属于自己的气息，开心地一口含住那里嫩滑的皮肉啃咬起来。  
“疼，轻点……”洛基皱着眉头，轻轻嘟囔了一句，却不讨厌他这热情的爱抚，歪着头靠在他宽厚的胸膛上，任托尔在自己肩背与耳根处留下一个个细碎的鲜红吻痕。  
“还要……再来……”男人一边啃着他修长的脖颈，一边在他耳边不停嚷嚷着，也不管洛基听不听得懂。仍然坚挺的性器硬硬地顶着刚从高潮中软化下来的肉壁，一个劲儿地往花穴深处捣去。  
……魔龙也有发情期么？洛基无奈地叹息一声，却也没力气去制止。而且，不知道是不是龙血的原因，刚才的性事虽然激烈，但高潮时带来的极度快感远远大过身体上的疼痛，让他彻底痴迷起了这种直白迅猛的性爱滋味。  
谁能想到，一天前他还满脑子想着怎么找到这头天天跑到他梦中乱飞的可恶魔龙，把它的龙鳞扒下来做成披风，龙骨打断做成权杖呢。  
结果现在一晚上不到，他就屈服在这个巨龙化成的男人身下，张开双腿任他侵犯，并且因此兴奋不已。  
或许，自己也没有意识到，其实能不能得到世人的认可并非他想象得那么重要。他想要的，其实是别的东西……  
洛基正胡思乱想着，男人却已经吻够了，又把他扑倒在地上，下身跟着就要耸动起来。  
“等一下，巨龙先生……”洛基捏了捏托尔搂在腰间的胳膊，惊异于那铁塑般的坚实手感。“你有没有试过……别的姿势？”  
“？”男人眨眨眼睛，露出困惑的神色。在他看来，龙也好，人也好，交配就是交配，趴着干就对了，哪还有什么花样？  
“哈……就算是巨龙，也只是野兽而已……”洛基轻笑一声，心中某种优越感油然而生。尽管他也从没机会实践过，但要糊弄这条纯真的巨龙还是够了。“先出来，我们换个姿势。”  
托尔闻言各种摇头，一脸不情愿。但小法师转过脸来献上温柔的一吻，他立刻就开心地抓起他的腰，让性器慢慢从那个温暖的小穴里退了出来。还在蠕动吸咬的穴肉发出“啵”地一声，艳红的穴口肿成一张微微撅起的小嘴，不甘地开合着，好像在为肉棒的不辞而别惋惜。  
终于掌握了主动权，洛基心情大好，也不管下身的酸痛，一下转身过来跨坐在托尔的大腿上。  
他们现在面对着面紧贴在一起，托尔厚实健美的胸肌正抵着他饱受折磨的胸部，粗糙的肤质和鳞甲随着呼吸的节奏挤压刮擦着他挺起的两粒红点，带来舒适的刺激感。火热的肉棒则夹在他的臀缝中，不安分地左右滑动磨蹭着穴口周围的嫩肉。  
洛基轻笑着伸出一只纤长白皙的手，一路滑过托尔的锁骨，按在他的胸前。托尔在他的引导下乖乖向后仰倒，一双眼睛一眨不眨，期待地盯着突然主动的小法师看。  
脸颊被托尔火热的目光看得发烫，后穴传来的空虚感也愈发强烈。他伸手摸上那根顶在股沟间的粗长的肉棒，指尖细致地扫过上面充满活力地跳动着的筋脉，不敢相信自己的后穴刚刚真吞下了这个庞然大物。托尔也不急着乱动，舒服地眯着眼睛，享受着他手指的抚弄。摸够了，洛基就扶着肉棒，慢慢插进自己的小穴。  
“唔嗯……”湿漉漉的穴口一张一合，一口将托尔的性器吞下，他们同时发出满足的叹息声。这个姿势下，托尔不用费太大力气就让肉棒能插得很深，而洛基稍微动几下腰臀就能调整撞击的角度。这种感觉让洛基非常满意——这显得不是巨龙掳获了他，而是他俘获了巨龙。他双手按在托尔的胸膛上，用这个骑坐的姿势上下摆动起来。  
“啊……啊……”他有节奏地扭动身体，双腿紧紧夹着托尔精壮的腰部肌肉无意识地磨蹭着，完全没发现上面被捅伤的伤口这会儿居然已经愈合结痂了。他调整着自己下落的姿势，让穴壁打着旋儿摩擦着龟头，深深干进每一个渴望被操弄的敏感部位。汗水从他的额角跌落，碧绿的美目噙满激情的泪水。苍白的肌肤上浮出艳丽的潮红，浑身散发出一种对巨龙来说无比诱惑的香气。  
“啊……你……也很舒服吗？”洛基扭着胯部，呻吟着追问，沙哑性感的嗓音里甚至带着一丝得意的味道。  
“嗷！”第一次体验这种交配姿势的托尔只觉得舒服极了，快乐地大吼了一声，抱紧洛基的腰，配合他的动作将肉棒插得更深。  
“嗯……对……就是那里……啊！”起伏的动作越来越快，越来越有力，他再一次濒临高潮，指甲在托尔胸前抓挠着，心跳快得要失控，四肢和躯体渐渐绷紧。已经射过两次的花茎也昂起了头，却只能吐出几滴颜色浅淡的液体，滴落在托尔的腹肌上。托尔却还在他身下不知疲倦地继续顶弄，直到把他逼上后庭的极致高潮。  
“啊啊……”他小穴大力收缩着又肉棒无情被干开，直抵花穴最深处。一股股龙精爆炸似的在他体内喷薄而出，全朝着那脆弱的花心冲去。那灼热的温度比他体温还高，量又很足，一下灌满整个肠道，烫得洛基浑身脱力，一头扑倒在托尔身上。  
朦胧中他感觉到一双有力的大手伸了过来，用一种与巨龙气场完全不相称的轻柔动作捧起了他的脸，在上面印上一个个湿润火热的吻。  
他们的这个距离让洛基能很清楚地看见托尔阳刚挺俊的正脸，还有那双经常出现在梦中的异色双瞳。但与梦中不一样的是，缠绕在那双眼睛之上的黑暗与阴霾一扫而空，只有无穷无尽的绵绵情意。对于这条魔龙来说，眼前这个男人这就是他这一生中所追求的唯一一件珍宝。  
“你知道么，我也一直在寻找自己的珍宝……但我什么也没有找到。”洛基将自己粘满泪水与汗水的侧脸紧贴在托尔胸前，听着他强劲的心跳与低沉舒缓的呼吸声，唇角悄悄翘起一个小小的弧度。“我只找到了你，这个讨厌的大家伙。”  
他可能已经忘记了自己究竟和这条魔龙在这个无人知晓的熔岩爱巢里耳鬓厮磨了多久，又是什么时候才想起回去的。  
但对于其他阿斯加德人来说，那确实是可以载入史册的一天。  
他们只看到了遮天蔽日的乌云与席卷苍穹的风暴，电闪雷鸣之中一个魔神般的金白色身影劈开万钧雷霆，消失在群山与天空交接的遥远地平线上。  
他们所不知道的是，那不过是一对情投意合的甜蜜恋人，在私奔出逃时搞出的小小恶作剧。天知道那个一肚子坏水的小法师有多爱这种戏剧性的宏大场面，又有多爱这条愿意陪他一起华丽出演的乖巧巨龙。  
总之，洛基最后赏给巨龙的奖励，是参与他早就在剧本上规划好的《九界第一法师的精彩冒险》——换句话说，就是他的整个余生。

end.


End file.
